Baby Steps Baby
by JesterDGrowlithe
Summary: PAIN. FEAR. ANGER. REVENGE and HUNGER. DEATH. COMPANIONSHIP. LIES. That was the worst birthday EVER for a Weapon of Mass Destruction... That was the worst mistake of humankind in their short and pathetic history...


**Baby Steps Baby Chapter One: The Birth of a Devilishly Handso- Oh Wait This Thing Shape Shifts**

I am Evolution incarnate…

And there is nothing capable of beating Evolution other than Evolution itself…

.

.

.

I woke up at a cold place. I walked out and people started yelling and soldiers started firing at me. I got hurt so I ran, and ran, and ran some more.

They send their helicopters; I got angry, so I tore parts of buildings and threw them at the Helicopters. They fell.

I felt tired so I fell asleep, and next thing I know someone hurting my head with those fire sticks.

I tried to stop him and he got hurt. A piece of his blood fell on me and my skin absorbed it, it was very tasty. I wanted more because I knew it would energize me. I also liked hurting him. When he was all bloody and broken I Absorb- no I Consumed him completely.

Then my head felt good and learned I was Alex Mercer. Code named Zeus. I was a scientist working on a top secret bio-weapon Blacklight before I unleashed it in Pen Station. I also learned they were holding my sister hostage. I ran to save her. While running I realized I didn't know where the house was…

Only Blackwatch knows where the house is.

I could go into the Blackwatch and Consume people but getting shot hurts.

I tried to change into the soldier but I didn't have enough energy. I remembered that Consuming people gave a lot of energy so I punched through a pedestrian and absorbed her. Everyone started yelling and so I consumed them too.

After my 12th person I Consumed I felt full like a balloon and stopped Consuming but continued attacking them until last of them ran away.

I focused inwards to find a way to spend all the excess bio-mass I have.

I decided to change my form to more fluid-like so the bullets wouldn't hurt me as much.

I quickly learned that, that wasn't a good idea. The Blackwatch found me while I was focusing inwards and started firing at me.

The bullets didn't hurt me and I started counter-attacking. Last one had a bazooka and I wasn't fast enough to dodge…

The explosion tore me apart and my goo body splashed the floor of the back alley we were in.

The bazooka guy started laughing hysterically. I, in my goo form, absorbed the people lying on the street.

The bazooka guy stopped laughing, cursed and started firing at my goo forms.

It hurt! So I attacked him and Absorbed him and got another good 'head-ache'.

I learned that bazooka guy's name was Cole Cage, he was 38 years old, had 3 or 4 illegitimate children, he was the second child of Cage family and he raped his sister Trish Cage. He got send into prison and his family disowned him. He joined military and quickly made a name for himself as a marine. He was a juggernaut both in war and in regular life.

When the 'head-ache' left I opened my eyes to see 41 Alex'es looking at me. Then we started attacking each other.

Everyone kicked and punched each other. 7 of Alex'es were fighting like the Blackwatch soldiers, 8 were using different martial arts, 15 were staying back waiting for the fighter to tire each other and/or trying to improve themselves, 3 of them merged together at the start of the fight, 6 tried to run but were consumed by others before they could and 3 tried to talk us out of fighting.

( **Winner's POV** )

After I Consumed the last one I left the crime scene. Entered the home of Jessica Pewter to get some privacy and relax.

There I focused on the memories I gained: I learned how to fight, how to heal, how to build buildings, how to kill, how to raise plants, how to hurt people and more.

I learned that I released a virus known as Blackwatch before being gunned down and Dana's address.

Using my bio-mass I created a 'web' and 'walls' inside my head to hold and control all those memories.

I focused on my new abilities: I gained enhanced senses and reflexes from one cat and three dogs. The cat also gave me Claws and enhanced balance.

Since I still had excess bio-mass so I improved my senses to the limit.

I still had some excess so I created 'familiars'... My base personality is from the anime geek that was walking his dogs…

My first familiar was a K-9 cross and the other was a black cat with white spots.

I realized something; I could 'feel' them. If I focus I could see from their eyes. Could they 'feel' me back?

I tried to will them to move and they did, I mentally commanded them to sit and they did…

I felt curious. Would the same thing happen if I create a clone?

I created one and realized that yes I could.

But why did we fight before?

Clone: "Maybe because of the memories? After we turned into goo and each drop of us Absorbed the corpses around us and gained their memories and personalities.

We are not used to our own face so gaining a life's worth of memories with a different face which ends with Alex Mercer's face killing them would cause you to be scared when you see Alex Mercer especially if there are 41 Alex Mercers around. And yes I did read your mind. Yes I think its 'super cool' too"

Alex: "Then why are you smarter than me?"

Clone: "Probably because my mind isn't trying to put the memories of others in the right places that I can use the maximum amount of my mind for what I want. I have them too but they are like echoes of echoes compared to yours.

Alex: "So wanna save Dana while I focus on other subjects?"

Clone: "Yeah sure but do we really need to save her? We only have Alex Mercer's body, none of his mind. We could be anyone we want."

Alex: "Do you really think disappearing off the map would help us? The military would look everywhere!"

Clone: "We could go to other countries! They can't explain why they want to do blood tests there! Even if they could do you honestly think we can't improve ourselves enough to pass a stupid blood test?"

Alex: "You know they would send their own Blacklight soldiers after us! They are probably keeping them in an underground lab, just waiting for the next Great War!"

Clone: "You know how far fetch that sounds right?"

Alex: "Look we don't have any idea about Blackwatch. We don't want them to learn about our abilities so we need to be Alex Mercer."

I sigh deeply: "Our speed, strength, endurance, regeneration and Consuming-Absorbing abilities are probably known. If they think we are too strong then they would feel threatened and then we would be fucked."

Alex: "What we need is giving them a false sense of security. For them to keep their eyes on us and think 'He has some cool moves but nothing against the Might of Muricaaaah' or 'America would become invincible if we can give his abilities to our men'. As long as they think like that we have time to improve ourselves and have a better chance at beating them."

Clone: "You plan to make me act as Death while you will be Pestilence."

I nod: "I will bring the head of the snake under my control while you distract it by attacking it's tail."

Clone: "Okay, but how will we gain human samples. I can Consume only 30-40 people before the excess becomes too much.

Alex: "How about using the excess to enlarge your size?"

Clone: "And get hit by missiles of all kinds?"

Alex: "We will think of something later."

I looked into my memories to find a place with a good number of varying DNAs.

I found that there were zoos, museums with dinosaur bones, sperm banks and sewers.

I commanded my familiars to catch some different animals before creating 5 clones.

I pointed at the first clone of the second batch I created: "From now on any clones I create will be called Alpha Clone. You are Alpha Clone 1"

I point at the second one: "You are Alpha Clone 2"

I point at the third one: "You are Alpha Clone 3."

I point at the fourth one: "You are Alpha Clone 4"

I point at the fifth one: "You are Alpha Clone 5"

I point at the very first clone I made: "The first clone will be called Alpha Clone Prime. Any clones you made will be called Beta Clone"

After thinking a bit I continued: "All of you will be refer to me as Boss" Clones snickered at my unoriginality.

I give them an evil smile: "Oh, you think I am hilarious eh? But you know that's bad behavior for clones, right?" I decided against giving the most demeaning jobs for now.

Alex: " AC-1 and AC-2 you two will go to every zoo in the city and turn every animal there our familiars, don't forget to take a sample of their DNA too."

Alex: "AC-3 and AC-4, you two will go to every museum in the city and Absorb and replace the DNA of every exhibit that lived once without being seen."

Alex: "AC-5 your mission is to protect me while I am organizing my memories."

Alex: "ACP, what are you lollygagging here for? Get to work already!" the clones ran to their missions and I started my meditation.

.

.

.

( **AC-1 POV** )

Before entering the zoo we both turned into a child Boss Consumed and walked into an alley. There were three teens, one girl with a tattoo of evil hello kitty saying 'Freedom is mine! Mwhahaha' the other girl was in her school clothes and the boy was handsome.

We got close to the handsome boy and I loudly asked: "Hey do you know where the police station is?"

Handsome boy: "It's pretty far little dudes. You lost?"

I gave the evilest grin a child could muster: "Nope! Just wondering if the police can arrive here fast enough" I stabbed him with my Claw, turned fluid and flowed into his body while Consuming him.

Then I turned towards other two and saw AC-2 had caught their mouths before they could scream.

They started crying and clawing at his hand.

He poured his fluid form into their mouth and Consumed their flesh and blood.

I searched their wallets and found more than enough money for zoo.

We heard a buzzing sound with our enhanced hearing, turned and saw flies on top of the trash.

I absent mindedly decided to use my current grin as my default evil grin

.

.

.

( **AC-2 POV** )

AC-2: "We should split up, that way we can cover more areas." AC-1 nodded and ran off to another zoo

I got into the zoo, bought a Buffalo Burger, I walked around while non-stop creating flies in my palm and sending them towards the animals to turn them into my familiars.

After all of them turned into my Familiars I made them create flies with their DNAs and send them to me.

After gaining all the abilities this zoo could offer I left to a back alley without people.

There I created 6 White-Throated Needletail (the second fastest bird type) with the DNA of every Familiar I gained inside the zoo, and send them towards the others.

One for every clone, I don't need to send one to boss since he is next to AC-5

I activated my Camouflage ability and created bat wings to fly towards the other zoo.

.

.

.

( **AC-1 POV** )

I land on a back alley without any humans and changed into the school girl I Consumed before.

The zoo AC-2 working on was focusing on land animals, while this zoo focuses on things that lives in water or eats fishes.

I created flies and used them to Absorb the staff working here. They would open the fish tanks and turn the fishes into our familiars later since the tanks were air tight close.

I took some cash from them to pay for my next zoo visit too.

I got into a back ally and Absorbed the bird CP-2 sent then flied towards the last zoo after activating my Camouflage.

.

.

.

( **AC-1 POV** )

I turned into the tattoo girl before stepping into the insect focused zoo. I created the flies and replaced the staff with our loyal servants. Then we shoed the visitors saying there is a gas leak. I Absorbed all the insects, then created their replacements and created a bird to send their DNA to others.

.

.

.

( **AC-Prime POV** )

The Blackwatch locked down and evacuated the whole neighborhood.

And barging in without a plan wouldn't end well for me…

I shifted my body to a Blackwatch soldier and crept towards the soldiers on one of the rooftops. I Absorbed one without anyone noticing and learned that I didn't have a lot of time because four helicopters were coming to take Dana to their base.

Only options I could think of was either slaughtering the soldiers or getting into the helicopter with Dana and then saving her.

I wasn't a patient person…

After Consuming 10 soldiers I felt full, but I forced my body to take more.

My size started growing with each soldier I Consumed and I became an easier to hit target.

When I Consumed the last one outside I was 4 meter tall, and felt satisfied.

I focused on getting smaller and denser and succeeded. I shrinked my size to 3 meters but the floor started cracking and every step I took caused tremors.

I got inside a building when I felt AC-2's bird approaching me. I absorbed it and learned all about animals.

I created a clone with 75% of my Bio-Mass and ordered it to turn into liquid form and return to Boss through severs. He grumbled a bit but complied.

I looked towards the house Dana is in and use my enhanced senses.

By the smell of gunpowder two were pointing their guns towards the door. One was hiding behind the fridge watching the windows. The last two were an older man and a female. The older man was resting his gun on Dana's bleeding head.

The soldiers were sweating profusely…

I knew I couldn't kill them before the old man shots Dana if I use the front door. I also knew they would shot at any sound and I was too heavy to sneak in.

A) I could try to improve my speed using my excess mass and try the door.

B) I could create a fly that would fly inside and poison/absorb them.

C) I could wait for the helicopters to arrive and make them loosen their guard before attacking, but that would mean more enemies.

D) I could search for another way inside and try to Absorb them.

E) I could clone myself with the excess mass and attack from different ways.

.

.

.

I don't think I can improve my speed enough to stop a bullet at this moment.

I won't become an one-trick pony so Bug tactic is out.

So I created another clone. Both of us would try different ways inside and would wait until the helicopters came close so their guard would be low.

I sneaked inside the flat below Dana and created tendrils to slowly dig towards the older man and Dana. I created holes in a circle and formed a mini me inside the room.

BC-1 was trying the toilet…

We waited for the soldiers to relax.

They heard the helicopter and dipped their guns towards the floor slightly. I decided to attack, my mini-me turned into liquid form and absorbed the general, the mini-me made sure to make no noise while Absorbing him.

The mini-me now in the Chief Master Sergeant Cassidy Tennyson's shape: "Do not drop your guards! Zeus could be waiting for you to do just that before attacking!" the soldiers stiffened and focused their attention outside.

I absorbed the concentrate into myself(crocodiles does that too). I slowly lowered Dana and mini-me. After Absorbing the mini-me, I climbed the hole without a sound and Consumed the soldiers guarding the door. My clone had Absorbed the sniper after Mini-me Absorbed Cassidy.

We decided to hide our cloning skill from everyone and merged together. The sniper Jon Larkin was a medic too. Using his(and the civilian doctor Gus Fisher's) memories I inspected Dana's wound and found that it was nothing serious.

I then walked outside dressed as a Blackwatch soldier, then quickly jumped 10 feet up towards the helicopter and Consumed the pilot. The others started firing at my helicopter, I didn't care and closed the distance between the helicopters before jumping to other.

Last two helicopters tried to run and I chased the Apache helicopter while letting the cargo helicopter go. After Absorbing the last pilot I revived what I learned from the people I Consumed and Absorbed.

Everything about flying vehicles? Check. Cars? Check. Guns? Check. Various other skills like dart throwing and pressure points? Check.

I returned to Dana and found her awake, she was scared but when she saw me she hug-tackled me.

Dana: "Alex! What happened?! The military jerks said you released a bio-weapon at Pen Station!"

I hugged her: "Dana calm the fuck down! Look we need to get out of here right now or we are as good as dead. The Blackwatch is after me and they wouldn't hesitate to kill both of us if they find us" She shut up. I leaded her to the street and hijacked an ordinary car.

I drove towards streets without cameras and parked when I was sure there wasn't anyone following us.

Dana: "W-what's going on Alex? Why is the military after you? Wh-"

Alex help up my hand and cut her off: " I don't remember, though the 'super powers' I have might have something to do with it…"

Dana: "What are you talking about?"

I showed her by changing my appearance to a Blackwatch soldier without their suit.

Dana: "O-oh"

Alex: "Yes. O-oh…" we sat in silence for a couple minutes…

Dana: "What do you remember?"

Alex: "Absolutely nothing. But I feel like I could trust you for some reason."

She grasped my hand: "I am your sister. You can trust me."

Alex: "Thanks" I really don't know what to say to that.

Dana: "Now that our brotherly and sisterly moment ended we can focus on the main issue. Is changing shapes all you can do? If it is do you know what your limits are?"

Alex: "I am super strong and fast but I haven't tested my limits. I can also Consume or Absorb people." Just as the words left my mouth I felt the bird AC-1 sent.

Dana: "You eat people?!" And that outburst made me command the bird to not to approach me

Alex: "No!.. Maybe?... I mean I don't really know… There is a difference between my skills and eating. The Consume ability is faster than Absorbing ability and both abilities are similar to how a sponge absorbs water.

While Consuming someone the target is the water and I am the sponge, and while I am Absorbing someone the target is the sponge and I am the water.

When I use either of them I gain the target's memories, which can be more than disorienting during a battle.

There is two ways to prevent gaining multiple personalities; 1) you can give the target an overpowering pain and make them pass out, 2) you can rattle their memories by hitting their skulls hard enough."

Alex: "Like I said when I Absorb I gain a lot more memories and their personality quirks might pass onto me."

At least that's what I learned so far. I don't think I am a family person, Dana was too happy when I said I felt like I could trust her.

Cole Cage got to prison because he raped his sister.

Jon Larkin was a psychopath and was obsessed with his sister before he killed her when she said she to get married someone.

Cassidy Tennyson's family died in a car crash when he was 9, the last thing he said to his sister was 'I hate you' because of a childish fight and no matter what anyone said he felt guilty.

From the people I Consumed there is few that hates their families

Dana gulped: "How many did you Absorb or Consume?"

Alex: "I have Absorbed 4 and Consumed 57 soldiers while trying to save you" If I had to count Boss' kills then it was 115 people. 1 the first guy he Absorbed/Consumed, 33 civilians when he needed energy to change shapes, 20 soldiers from the strike team sent after me after he scared the civilians and lastly the 61 soldiers to save Dana.

Dana's face paled and I did what a good brother ( **not** a perverted one!) would do, I hugged her and she cried until she lost consciousness…

I concentrated on creating a hand on my back, used the hand to open the window and reach out. Then I commanded the bird to perch on the hand. I Absorbed the bird as soon as it landed. The grin on my face would scare Dana to death, if she were awake to see it.

.

.

.

( **Boss POV** )

I started meditating as soon as the clones left. There was little sense in waiting since the job would be hard enough as it is.

I focused on my memories and saw that every set of memories were jumbled together.

If every person saw the world the same then this job would have been much harder.

I started organizing them one by one.

When I am about 3% done I got a telepathic call

AC-2: "I put a copy of the DNA of every animal on Buffalo Zoo to a White-Throated Needletail and send to every clone Boss"

AC-1: "Boss I couldn't make fishes in Aqua Zoo Familiars. The tanks were too tightly shut so I moved on to the next zoo after replacing the workers with my clones. I didn't want to create a scene with people since that would draw attention."

Alex The Boss: "Hmm… AC-2 you did good."

Alex: "So did you AC-1…. AC-1 When you get to the insect themed zoo make them our Familiars no matter what. Insects are very powerful, A Rhinoceros Beetle can lift 850 times it's weight and for a Dung Beetle can lift 1,141 times"

I opened my eyes and Absorbed the bird then focused inwards again.

Alex: "Alpha Familiars, if you find any Fleas then copy their DNA and send to me. They can jump 100-200 times their body length."

I continued my meditation and reached 4%

AC-Prime: "Boss I am sending you half of my Bio-Mass with a fluid clone from severs. The mission needs a little bit of stealth. I am also creating a clone to give me better chances of saving Dana's life. Don't worry she is unconscious and the only people that can see it will die soon."

Alex: "Sigh, you are me, you know what I would want and do in that situation. Just be careful okay"

AC-Prime: "Will do."

Before I restarted organizing my mind I had an idea. Can my clones help me organize my mind?

I created a clone and we both tried to deepen our telepathic link.

When he was deep inside me, we started to organize my mind. It was pretty fast too.

I reopened my eyes, Absorbed the clone AC-Prime send.

I created 13 more clones to help me sort through my memories.

With 15 times faster work speed the organization was 30% done when I was disturbed by others.

AC-1: "Boss the insect zoo is done, with the staff and bugs replaced. I am sending the birds now"

I opened my eyes and Absorbed the bird.

AC-3: "Boss, we also haven't sit back tumbling our thumbs and absorbed a couple trees and gained the ability to create Bio-Mass from photosynthesis."

AC-4: "With training we could be invincible in sunlight, we could also, in theory at least, create a flash bang with firefly DNA."

Alex: "I can only say praises to your success rate guys. We have gained so many power-ups in ten hours that it is scaring me. If we keep this up then conquering the world will take less than a month"

AC-Prime: "Boss, I got Dana, we talked, she cried and fell asleep. Do we have anywhere to put her?" he sent the memory.

Alex: "We do have safe houses around but it would be better to ask her if she has one too. Being in a familiar place after a traumatic event would help her more. Create a clone if you are going to come here"

AC-Prime: "I also created a skill for us. I thought of how octopuses have a brain inside each of their tentacles and how that brain controls the tentacle, and how cool it would have been if I could create sentient tentacles to Consume/Absorb people faster. I created clones and made them try it with each other at the park after cutting their pain receptors.

The concept is simple but the potential for damage is huge. First small vein-like tentacles burst through my body and stab the people around me, the veins can adjust their trajectory by the way, the tentacles in stabbed people can Consume/Absorb and use their Bio-Mass to lengthen themselves to stab more people. You know we can even give the tentacles eyes and noses so they can move by themselves. We can even theme them after Hydras of mythology."

Alex: "While I feel giddy at both the awesomeness and the power of our first area of effect attack, I can't help but be angry that you used an attack where people might see you."

AC-Prime: "Aw come on boss cut me some slack, everyone that saw me use that technique is dead already. And from the memories of the Blackwatch soldiers I Consumed/Absorbed there are only juiced up so called Super Soldiers and their strength is nothing compared to us."

Alex: "There are ranks among military organizations and soldiers, which is the rank of people you Consumed/Absorbed, usually do not get briefed on military secrets. So no matter how powerful we are, we WILL assume the worst for every possible situation. That is the safest way for us, and that is the way we will proceed through."

While I was talking the clones didn't stop working on my mind so it reached 48% already.

We fell into a routine. The zoo clones would send the birds and I would consume them, then continue organizing my memories.

The zoo clones were already done with their work and had came to our HQ by the time I completed the organization.

I didn't merge with the clones, instead I ordered them to train our mind powers.

They learned how to change 'channels' with our Hive Mind.

They learned how to use different channels to control certain bugs and learned that with enough training we could Mind Control humans one day.

They learned how to cut/hide themselves from Hive Mind.

They created techniques to accelerate our organization of Consumed/Absorbed memories.

They learned how to secrete hormones, and that would certainly help us control humans.

The museum clones, thanks to boredom, created clones and together they started working on creating new abilities.

By using the Electrical Eel's powers we get the electrical attacks, but without direct contact they are pretty much useless.

Electromagnetism with combining Electrical Eel's electricity ability and Chiton's magnetic teeth.

Ability to sense electric and magnetic fields from various animals and bugs.

Shrimps ability to see ALL the colors, including ultraviolet, will help me find people since everything leaves behind a trail of 'aura'.

Chickens can see the electromagnetic forces of Earth.

Platypuses can sense electric signals on their prey's body.

Electrolocation is similar to Daredevil's Echolocation ability. By using Electrolocation, Elephant Nosed Fish can find alive, dying or dead prey.

Oriental Wasp's can turn solar energy into electricity.

Gecko's can walk up slippery surfaces with electricity.(just look at 'Lightning can do anything' trope)

By using the Firefly as a base theoretically we can make a big flash to blind our opponents but that would show I can evolve myself with bugs and bugs could wipe the floor with dinosaurs if they were as big as humans.

By using the Pistol Shrimp's powers we get an underwater pistol which needs training to learn how to use on land.

Super strength and speed from bugs, but to use them fully I need to change shapes.

I am sure Shield and Armor from turtles and bugs will be useful in the future.

Seismic Sense from Elephants is useless since I need to be heavy to feel tiny vibrations on earth

Putting most deadly poisons together is easy but the hard part is adapting them towards the target.

De-aging ability from Jellyfish.

I am sure an improved form of body liquefaction from Sea Cucumber will be helpful to me once in a while.

'Loving mode' darts from Borneo Hills NINJA SLUG, I am sooo sure I will NEED that skill one day on a night of clubbing.

Venom immunity from Opossum is useless; I can assimilate anything biological with my Consume and Absorb abilities.

Upgraded regeneration thanks to various DNAs will be useful passive ability for me.

Three different wing set, one for dodging missiles in the air modeled after Mocking Bird where my arms turn into wings, one for angelic look with big Swan like wings on my shoulder blades and one for demonic look with Bat like wings on my shoulder blades.

Pit Viper's ability to see Infrared is useful.

Star-Nosed Mole's nose has 20,000 feeling receptors. I can combine that with Elephant's Seismic Sensory ability to get a better use from them.

Darwin's Bark Spider's web is one of the toughest bio-material on Earth.

From various animals and bugs we get sound abilities: Persuasion, Emotion Manipulation, Vertigo Inducement and internal damage.

And many other abilities…

The world is full of superpowers just waiting for the right guy.

 **Author's Giant Nuts**

I do not own Prototype. Just my giant nuts and imagination is enough for me.

In Prototype Verse the cameras and phones are not common, so no GPS inside the cars, no cameras inside soldiers' helmet to film Alex's powers. But the biology side is much more advanced than 'Real' world.

The Bio-Mass needs to go somewhere and there is a limit of how heavy someone can be before the ground beneath their feet starts to give.

Alex is the Virus. And the only way to destroy the virus is to either burn it completely or eat it and become it.

Alex's hunger is similar to Sylar (from Heroes), when he Absorbs/Consumes someone he gains their abilities and memories. He feels the need to gain more knowledge and more power. Of course there is the side benefit of gaining more energy gives him pleasure.

I plan to make this story a X-over crossover where the Virus travels the worlds gaining more power but I can decide the order.

Familiar of Zero will be first that is I am certain.

I am thinking of Attack on Titan, One Piece, Naruto, Hellsing, Harry Potter, Supernatural, Dragon Ball and Skyrim for now.

Conquering Attack on Titan world is too easy and it would be more like a filler chapter than an arc. But making the others first would make Attack on Titan world easier for the Virus.

I am thinking of Nerfing One Piece, nothing too major just the Space Manipulation parts or maybe completely changing the world to Alternative Universe where the Devil Fruit abilities aren't that flash and doesn't have the sea water weakness. (Seriously even Nerfed One Piece would make Virus too strong)

I plan on making Naruto world ninjas FAST, so fast that ANBU can catch half the bullets of a machine gun and throw them at the other bullets without missing once.

Hellsing would be cool but the Schrödinger's ability would end the story for me so I might make the story in an Alternative Universe where there is no Reality Manipulation.

Harry Potter world is tricky for me. One I HATE fics where Harry Potter magic has no connection with soul and like in the Cannon the only differences HP magicians and HP muggles is the magical organ inside their body.(it must be spiritual to bend reality dammit!)

Two I am sure the Virus coming into that world would create SOME prophecies.

Three I am not sure how to arrange the effects magical spells will have on a person without magic or someone with chakra.

Supernatural won't be hard to write for me, I already have some ideas but there is too many powers there and I don't plan on ever Nerfing the Virus so Virus would become a god there easily.

Dragon Ball would be a gag chapter. I mean come on the Saiyans gain 10% of their max KI when they are near death or get more powerful by getting hurt. Let's not even think of Legendary Super Saiyan God Broly, the guy who grows more powerful with seconds with the cost of his sanity…

Skyrim is a dangerous world for the Virus. There is mages throwing around Fire from their hand without care and let's not forget the Gods that can turn you into sweet roll with a flick of his wand.

I didn't play the Warhammer 40k but from what I know of that Verse it would be a good place for the Virus.

I might add a couple of Zombie worlds where the Virus gains it's powers. In The Walking Dead, dying humans started getting up and eating the living. I don't know about you but I think this might be an evolution of humans or an electric based disease or aliens or it just might be Gaia saying 'Fuck You'

I might crossover with Infamous, Pokémon, Smallville, maybe a world of my own creation, Buffy, Gantz, High School DXD, Beelzebub as filler and maybe some fanfics with the writer's permission.


End file.
